Finishing and levelling poured concrete surfaces is a costly and time consuming task in both new and old construction. In buildings, such as condominiums, high rises, etc., the concrete must be finely levelled and ground. The shape of the rooms and hallways in such buildings make the use of standard screeds (which typically include a single screed bar movable in a single direction), difficult as parts of a unit, such as closets, become very difficult to reach. Another alternative is to use a handheld screed, but these are time consuming and have imprecise results.
Related prior art include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,306,671; 2,486,422; 4,132,492; 4,614,063; 4,822,210; 5,190,396; 5,257,764; 5,609,437; 6,550,214; 7,018,133; 7,478,973; and 7,891,906; and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/735,805 and 12/400,585.